Obietnica
by kancchan
Summary: Obietnice są po to, aby je dotrzymywać.


— Nie rozśmieszaj — prycha pod nosem jak rozjuszony kot, pokonując długi korytarz w tempie ekspresowym.

Ratuje się szybko od nadmiaru zbierających się w nim emocji, wyczuwając wiszącą w powietrzu anomalię. Nie ma ani cienia wątpliwości, że prześladujący go od kilku dni pech, niespodziewanie się uaktywnia.

Nie posiada się z radości, gdy na jego drodze staje osoba, która potrafi dostarczyć mu dreszczy w końskich dawkach. Zamiast ucinać sobie z nią miłą pogawędkę, woli minąć bez słów swoje krzywe odbicie, traktując je jak zużyte powietrze. Zapobiegawczo lokuje swoje zainteresowanie w kawałku ściany z nadzieją, że sponsor jego wszystkich fobii nie popisze się swoją spostrzegawczością i nie zauważy swojego kouhaia.

Makoto stara się zachować twarz pokerzysty, gdy mężczyzna zatrzymuje się nagle, przypatrując się jego sylwetce z zainteresowaniem, którym zazwyczaj obdarza się rzadko spotykany artefakt w muzeum.

— Kopę lat, Hanamiya — zagaduje beztrosko, unosząc dłoń w geście przywitania.

Hanamiya zatrzymuje się tylko na chwilę, przełykając bezdźwięcznie ślinę. Nie może przejść obojętnie na widok żałośliwego uśmiechu, promieniującego z ust nocnej chandry, która była częstym gościem w jego domu o trzeciej nad ranem, gdy jeszcze uczęszczał do gimnazjum.

Profilaktycznie wita się delikatnym skinięciem głowy i, wymijając go, skupia całą uwagę na celu swojej podróży; automacie do napojów.

Od obserwowania bezproduktywnych wysiłków na boisku aż zasycha w mu gardle. Pomimo że żadna z akcji przeprowadzona przez licealnych koszykarzy nie była aż tak spektakularna, by Hanamiya mógł ją sponsorować dzikimi okrzykami pełnymi ekscytacji, przynajmniej raz czy dwa skusił się na czuły gest w stronę zalanych siódmymi potami graczy i podzielił się kąśliwą uwagę adresowaną w ich stronę do pochłoniętego żuciem gumy Hary.

— A to pech.

Starając się ignorować przesączony ironią głos Imayoshiego, szuka w kieszeni drobnych i z uwagą przygląda się napojom serwowanym przez maszynę. Jego uwagę przykuwa szybko herbata Earl Grey, która — o zgrozo! — została wykupiona.

— Trzymaj.

Popisując się swoim nienagannym refleksem, obraca się i w mgnieniu oka łapie lecącą w jego stronę puszkę. Nie wierząc w bezinteresowność byłego senpaia, przygląda się jej podejrzliwie, z taką dokładnością, z jaką zazwyczaj analizuje mecze.

Imayoshi śmieje się krótko na widok uniesionych krzaczastych brwi Makoto.

— Tak dla twojej wiadomości nawet jej nie tknąłem — mówi luźno. A Hanamiya znów ma niejasne wrażenie, że Shouichi posiada naprawdę rzadką umiejętność rodem z mang — potrafił penetrować ludzki umysł.

— Zauważyłem — bełkocze niechętnie Makoto, starając się jak najszybciej rozszyfrować jego intencje; Imayoshi rzadko robił coś bez powodu.

— Jejku, jesteś naprawdę niemiły — stwierdza po chwili. — Nie wiedzieliśmy się taki kawałek czasu, a ty zarzucasz mi…

— Ty zawsze coś kombinujesz — wpada mu w słowo zniesmaczony Hanamiya, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma wyjścia, musi przyjąć pomoc swojego senpaia.

— No wiesz co — oburza się teatralnie mężczyzna. — O to samo mógłbym oskarżyć ciebie — atakuje z tym samym paskudnym uśmiechem, który zaoponował na jego ustach w momencie, gdy zlokalizował w obrębie wzroku uzbrojonego po zęby w mord w oczach Hanamiyę.

— Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę — przyznaje Makoto, otwierając puszkę z niebezpiecznym sykiem.

— I jeszcze brzydko kłamiesz — wzdycha cicho Shouichi z udawaną złością w głosie, przypatrując się jak Hanamiya pośpiesznie zabija pragnienie.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich nie może odnaleźć właściwych słów, dlatego zapada niezręczne milczenie, przerywane od czasu do czasu przez ich spokojne oddechy. Makoto w konsekwencji rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę bruneta, upewniając się przed tym, że nie dojdzie do dłuższego kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Seirin nie ma najdrobniejszych szans.

Cisza zostaje przerwana brutalnie przez słowa Imayoshiego, które sprowadzają Makoto szybko na ziemię. Hanamiya przypatruje się mu uważnie znad puszki herbaty, zastanawiając się głęboko nad aluzją rzuconą w jego stronę.

— Śmiem w to wątpić — odpowiada, przełykając ostrożnie zimny napój. Potrząsa delikatnie puszką, sprawdzając w ten sposób jej zawartość.

— Czyżbyś sugerował, że mają jakieś szanse? — pyta Imayoshi, otwierając delikatnie oczy; jego ton jest na wpół ironiczny, na wpół poważny, dlatego Hanamiya nie ma wątpliwości, że Shouichi jest szczerze zaintrygowany chaotyczną wypowiedzią

— Oczywiście, że tak — mówi to takim tonem, jakby sprzeciw nie był wskazany. — Nie po to nadstawiali karku, aby wrócić z pustymi rękami — wzrusza ramionami, przywołując na swoją twarz uśmiech pełny chorej satysfakcji. Na początku chce wypomnieć okularnikowi druzgoczącą porażkę, którą odniósł, ale szybko gryzie się w język, zdając sobie sprawę, że pod tym względem wcale nie jest od niego lepszy.

Imayoshi uśmiecha się delikatnie, a Makoto jest pewny, że grymas, wykrzywiający usta kapitana Touou, nie pojawia się na jego ustach bez powodu.

— Mówisz ciekawe rzeczy — chwali go absolwent Touou; uczeń Kirisaki Daiichi nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że zazwyczaj blada twarz Imayoshiego zaczyna nabierać zdrowszych kolorów.

— Żartowałem, idioto — odzywa się po chwili Hanamiya, aby zachować twarz. — Nie mają najmniejszych szans — dodaje, zgniatając puszkę w dłoni, aby nadać swoimi słowom dodatkowej wartości. — Gorycz porażki będzie tak wielka, że już nigdy w życiu się nie pozbierają — z sadystycznym akcentem kończy swoje przedstawienie, wyrzucając puszkę do kosza.

Imayoshi dla odmiany wzdycha cicho.

— Nic a nic się nie zmieniłeś — przyznaje z niegasnącym uśmiechem na ustach, podchodząc bliżej do przedstawiciela liceum Kirisaki Daichi.

Hanamiya nie chce wiedzieć, co ma na myśli Shouichi, ale musiał przyznać mu jedno — od czasów gimnazjum stał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz, senpai — odpowiada zacięcie Hanamiya.

Imayoshi przypatruje się mu z uwagę, dotykając opuszkiem palców zimnych policzków Makoto.

— Wolne żarty, naprawdę myślisz, że Seirin ma jakieś szanse, czyż nie? — pyta Shouichi, przyglądając się z uwagą twarzy Makoto.

— Zejdź na ziemię.

Hanamiya uśmiecha się wymownie w odpowiedzi.

Kiyoshi zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic.


End file.
